


Кофейня «На краю сюжета»

by fromwonderland



Category: Gintama
Genre: Coffee Shops, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromwonderland/pseuds/fromwonderland
Summary: Кофешоп ау про хджгн и всех-всех-всех





	Кофейня «На краю сюжета»

— Убирайся с глаз моих, Тоши, возьми два дня отгула. Тебе бы выспаться как следует и поесть нормально. И курить бы поменьше.  
Хиджиката знал, что видит Кондо-сан, глядя на него: общую бледность, да покрасневшие глаза.  
После отравления прошла неделя, и он чувствовал себя уже неплохо, вот только в его отсутствие накопилось дохрена дел. И теперь накопится еще больше.  
— А работать кто будет? Кондо-сан, я не могу взять и бросить вас.  
— Можешь, — твердо сказал Кондо-сан. — Хотя бы один день отдохни. Я не вчера родился и не беспомощен, как младенец. И мне будут помогать, будь уверен.  
Хиджиката не стал возражать. Просто взял с собой ноутбук.

***

— Гинтоки, выйди, пожалуйста, к клиенту, — сказал сэнсэй.  
— Эй, у нас кофейня или хост-клуб? — заныл Гинтоки.  
— Гинтоки, выйди, пожалуйста, к клиенту, — сказал сэнсэй и улыбнулся.  
— Ладно-ладно, — Гинтоки вскочил и принялся искать свою форму, которую успел снять, прежде чем завалиться спать в тесной комнатке отдыха. — Хост-клуб, так хост-клуб.  
Завидев клиента, Гинтоки сделал самое безразличное лицо из возможных и с тщательно отмеренной дозой уныния сказал:  
— А, это ты, — добавить щепотку отвращения: — Чего тебе?  
— Двойной эспрессо, — ответил клиент. — С майонезом, пожалуйста.  
— Собачья еда в кафе с собачками, — Гинтоки отмерил зерна, раздумывая, не подложить ли незаметно сахар. — Неподалеку как раз есть такое, дети пристроили туда Садахару. Если нам очень повезет, и он никого не покусает, им удастся заработать немного мелочи на новые диски, суконбу и кулек конфет для старого больного Гин-сана. И новую собачью еду. Я имею в виду, настоящую собачью еду, а не то, что ты обычно жрешь.  
Гинтоки заметил, что на него смотрят, как на неизлечимо больного, но оттого вдвойне любимого ребенка, и ему это не понравилось. Он оборвал монолог и поставил чашку с готовым кофе. Без майонеза, естественно.  
— Ну так чего тебе, Хиджиката-кун?  
— Ничего, — ответил Хиджиката. — Столик с розеткой и пароль от вайфая. Работать буду.  
— О! — обрадовался Гинтоки. — Так до тебя наконец дошла вся прелесть фриланса? Но что же это вы опять с документами, господин бывший замначальника? Для человека с вашим опытом у нас всегда найдется полевая работа! Так ведь веселее!  
— Кондо-сан просто дал мне отгул и выгнал из офиса. Со всей полевой работой ты знаешь, по какому телефону обращаться.

***

Хиджиката появился в их жизни давно: в тот самый день, когда сэнсэй впервые вызвал санэпидслужбу для борьбы с крысами. И сразу завоевал сердца всех сотрудников кофейни.  
— Я и не знал, что мы переквалифицировались в кафе с собачками, — сказал тогда Такасуги, насмешливо глядя на оформлявшего выезд Хиджикату. — А то я уже хотел от вас уйти и свое открыть, с собачками и печеньем. Кстати, пончиков к кофе не желаете? Сегодня они особенно вкусные. Обычно их готовит Имаи Нобуме-сан, а сегодня сам Ятагарасу Оборо-сан расстарался.  
Это был очень тонкий намек в сторону Гинтоки и его пожранных грызунами запасов сахарной пудры.  
— Если пища испорчена, ее следует уничтожить, — сказал ему по этому поводу Хиджиката.  
— А если испортится мир, его тоже следует уничтожить?  
— Именно так, — вмешался Такасуги, кто его просил.  
— Да ты максималист, Такасуги-кун.  
— А ты передергиваешь.  
— Гинтоки, сделай мне кофе, пожалуйста, — сказал подошедший к ним сэнсэй.  
— А что мне за это будет?  
— Я не сделаю тебе чай.  
— Да чем вы тут вообще занимаетесь? — тихо спросил Хиджиката.  
— Варим кофе, печем торты. Семейный бизнес, — объяснил ему Гинтоки всю суть их вечного балагана и, посмеиваясь, вышел из зала.

***

Гинтоки сделал кофе нескольким посетителям, принес Хиджикате булочки с печеньем и успел съесть пару штук, обильно макая в сахарную пудру, прежде, чем Хиджиката обратил на них внимание.  
— Хорошо живешь: сам за посетителя заказ сделал, сам его и съел.  
— Лучше уж радуйся. Когда бы еще я стал тебе готовить? — возразил Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката долго смотрел на него: Гинтоки был одет по форме, волосы полностью закрывал колпак, в его облике не было ни одной цветной детали. Дух, видение.  
— Сэнсэй! Где сэнсэй?! — раздалось в глубине зала.  
— Я за него, - мгновенно откликнулся Гинтоки противным голосом и направился на зов.  
Наваждение схлынуло.  
— Гин... пачи-сэнсэй? — неуверенно переспросили его.  
— Не сердитесь на него, - подошел к Хиджикате Кацура. — Днем Гинтоки порой помогает сэнсэю на кухне и немного нервничает.  
Все у Гинтоки с нервами было в порядке, по мнению Хиджикаты.  
— А где сейчас ваш босоногий Конфуций? — спросил он.  
— Это не Конфуций, — поправил Кацура. — Это Мадао.  
— Причём тут Хасегава-сан? — спросил вернувшийся Гинтоки. — Он имел в виду Такасуги. Так ведь, Хиджиката-кун? Вроде в кладовке. Тараканов ищет.  
— Каких тараканов? — встрепенулся Хиджиката.  
— Гигантских. Инопланетных, — совершенно серьезно сказал Кацура.  
— В смысле? — переспросил Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки задумался.  
— Ничего особенного, — заверил он Хиджикату. — Зура, как всегда, приукрашивает.

***

Кто пропустил в кафе психанутого зоозащитника вместе с тараканом, Кацура или Такасуги, так потом и не выяснили. Гинтоки поставил бы на Такасуги, потому что после этого случая он слегка поумерил свою любовь к насекомым, а с Хата-оджи и вовсе перестал разговаривать.  
Таракан сбежал. Будним днем, когда посетителей было немного, и особого урона их репутация не понесла.  
Зоозащитника, настаивавшего на поимке таракана живьем, из кофейни выставили.  
Такасуги с Кацурой посмотрели на Гинтоки.  
— То есть, распускать тараканов будете вы, а ловить их — я? — переспросил тот.  
— Просто поговори с сэнсэем, — попросил Кацура.  
— Нет на свете справедливости! — возмутился Гинтоки.  
— Я за нее, — сказал незаметно подошедший сэнсэй. И раздал всем подзатыльники. — За работу, молодые люди. Заварили — расхлебывайте.  
Потом нахмурился и приложил палец к губам. Из закромов оказалось извлечено несколько баллонов запрещенного нынче ДДТ.  
— Работаете тихо, ночью, в респираторах, — сказал им сэнсэй. — После себя все тщательно моете. Если кто-нибудь потом отравится, я вас всех уволю и сделаю сэппуку.  
— Есть, сэр, — кривляясь, сказал Гинтоки.  
— Моя прелесть, — обнимая баллон, сказал Кацура.  
Все это напоминало пародию на военную диверсию.  
— Не ожидал от тебя такого энтузиазма, Зура, — перед входом в подвал сказал Гинтоки. — Вы же вроде приятели с этим зоозащитником. Вместе ходите на митинги, любите зверушек, собираете их в чемоданы, все такое.  
— Это не зверушки, — сказал Зура. - Это насекомые. С насекомыми — к Такасуги.  
— С нормальными насекомыми, — уточнил Такасуги. — А не с гигантскими гребаными инопланетными тараканами.  
В результате гребаного таракана сожрал Садахару, когда Кагура пришла с ним в кофейню искать Гинтоки.

***

— Тебе бы не кофе пить, а выспаться как следует. Тоши, — проникновенно глядя в обведенные темными кругами глаза, сказал Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката вздрогнул.  
— Что я, начальника вашего не знаю? — уже нормальным голосом сказал Гинтоки. — Пойдем, я тебе одну уютную каморку покажу, раз домой идти не хочешь.  
В каморке все было по прежнему: тусклое освещение — две из трех лампочки перегорели, подушка валялась под журнальным столиком, плед — на подлокотнике дивана. А вот на спинке кое-кто сидел.  
— Это что? — спросил Хиджиката, ставя на столик сумку с ноутбуком.  
— Оборо! — выглянув в коридор, заорал Гинтоки.  
— Не легче ли было позвонить? — хмыкнул Хиджиката.  
— Легче было бы начертить пентаграмму, — проворчал Гинтоки. На зов Оборо явился быстро. — Такасуги обещал ему шею свернуть, если не в клетке увидит, а ты за своим приятелем как не следил, так и не следишь.  
— Значит, такова его судьба, — равнодушно ответил Оборо. — Он прекрасно понимает, как к нему относится Такасуги  
Расправив крылья и несколько секунд покрасовавшись ими, с дивана слетел небольшой ворон и приземлился Оборо на плечо. Немного потоптался, запуская когти в тонкую ткань рубашки. Оборо поморщился.  
— Больше никогда, — тихим голосом пообещал ему ворон.  
— Приручил? Отвечай, — засмеялся Гинтоки.  
Оборо возвел глаза к потолку.  
— Вы его хоть раз ветеринару показывали? - спросил Хиджиката.  
— Обижаете, замначальника, Обо-чан у нас проходит ежегодную диспансеризацию вместе со всеми.  
Хиджиката молчал, терпеливо ожидая нормального ответа.  
— В прошлом месяце, — поскучнел Гинтоки. — А вон видишь колечко у него на лапке? Серебряное, всем персоналом скидывались!  
Нобуме была школьницей и за свои школьные полставки три дня в неделю принимала и разносила заказы днем, а по вечерам тихо устраивалась на кухне и, широко распахнув глаза, наблюдала, как готовит сэнсэй. Больше ничье кулинарное искусство ее не интересовало.  
Вороненка с подбитым крылом притащила она, а Оборо нашел для него коробку и тихий угол в подсобке. Вместе выкармливали и лечили, а Гинтоки прикрывал их от Такасуги.  
Коробка с вороненком простояла так несколько месяцев и превратилась в коробку с вороном. Наглая и умная птица не желала возвращаться на родную помойку, и однажды попалась на глаза сэнсэю.  
— Пусть будет, сказал он тогда. — Только клетку для него найдите. Можно поставить в офисе.

***

Проснувшись, Хиджиката не ощутил себя выспавшимся. На улице уже начинало темнеть, и прохладный ветерок уносил вдаль дым сигареты. Что он здесь делал? Почему не настоял на том, чтобы остаться на работе? Почему не пошел домой и не отдохнул нормально? Сидел здесь целый день, краем уха слушая чужие разговоры, едя пищу, которая ему не нравилась. Но все это было знакомо и уютно. Как раньше в Шинсенгуми.  
— Вы чего тут стоите, Хиджиката-доно? — спросил выглянувший наружу Кацура. — Заходите, скоро начнется!  
Хиджиката затушил сигарету и вернулся в кафе.  
Над столиком нависла тень.  
— Ну? — поторопил Хиджиката.  
— Я тут подумал, Хиджиката-сан, — бесцветным голосом начал виновник его бед, врио заместителя. — Что травить крыс веселее, чем вас. Они сопротивляются лучше. А на вашей должности у меня скоро весь букет офисных болезней будет.  
— И зарплата у меня такая же, как у тебя, — Хиджиката поднял голову. Сого смотрел чуть в сторону, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом. — Садись. — Сого сел напротив. — Мы оба сглупили, и я не желаю больше возвращаться к этом у разговору. Бери пончик.  
Сого немного оживился.  
— Хотите свежую новость? Сегодня Кондо-сан ездил в министерство здравоохранения на поклон к старику. Нам поручают поиски какого-то пропавшего жука. Баснословно дорогого, как говорят.  
— С чего бы нам, а не полиции?  
— Спросите старика, если жить не хотите. Может, он контрабандный?  
— О чем вы тут шепчетесь, когда сейчас такое зрелище начнется?! — Гинтоки возник словно из ниоткуда с тремя вазочками парфе, и уселся рядом с Хиджикатой. — Смотрите, сэнсэй уже выходит!  
— Не интересует, — Сого встал и направился к стойке, за которой стоял Такасуги.  
— Чего это Окита-кун такой хмурый? - Гинтоки придвинул к себе вазочку Окиты  
— Отравление, — коротко сказал Хиджиката. — Ядохимикатами.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что он отравится. Он ведь осторожный малый.  
— Он отравил меня.  
— А, — Гинтоки почесал в затылке и придвинул третью вазочку. - И что ты тогда делаешь здесь, а не в больнице?  
— Я уже здоров.  
— Тогда бери. От сердца отрываю! — одна из вазочек снова оказалась перед Хиджикатой.  
Нужна была Хиджикате эта приторная дрянь.  
— Ого! — уважительно сказал Гинтоки, глядя в центр кофейни. — Я этот фокус только раз видел. Называется «Феникс возрождается вновь и вновь». Никто не умеет готовить фламбе так красиво, как Шоё!  
Пылавшее посреди кофейни пламя опало, сэнсэй раскланялся на все стороны, и Оборо принялся разносить готовый десерт.  
Гинтоки вытянул шею, разглядывая стойку.  
— Ты посмотри, с кем это Такасуги и юный отравитель болтают.  
Молодой рыжий юноша Хиджикату не заинтересовал.  
Хрясь!  
— Вот черт, — расстроенно сказал Гинтоки, разглядывая осколки вазочки. — Ладно, схожу за шваброй.

***

Поздним вечером посетителей почти не осталось.  
Такасуги засобирался. Окита и Камуи пригласили его пройтись по барам.  
— Береги печень, Шинске, - ласково выдал напутствие сэнсэй. — Кровавый апокалипсис не устраивай, с незнакомцами сексом без презерватива не занимайся.  
— А вы берегите сердце, - не остался в долгу Такасуги. — Это же сколько здоровья нужно иметь, чтобы пить кофе литрами?  
— Если бы я был властен над своим сердцем, я бы не подбирал всяких плохо воспитанных молодых людей.  
Гинтоки, пялившийся в это время в окно, изобразил тщательное протирание столика.  
Всем поначалу кажется, что это они сами, по своей воле подобрали щенка, вороненка, гигантского гребаного инопланетного таракана.  
Никого сэнсэй на самом деле не подбирал. Все они сами подобрались, окружили, накрепко вцепились ему в душу и до сих пор не могут отпустить. Рад ли им был сэнсэй, или, может, желал все бросить и отправиться в кругосветное путешествие, захватить мир, стать наемным убийцей? Сэнсэй никому не раскрывал душу, но пока он не собирался их бросать, они тоже его не бросят.  
Гинтоки помог Хасегаве-сану домыть пол и в последний раз сегодня подошел к кофемашине.

***

— Эй, да ты снова спишь, — раздался над его плечом голос Гинтоки. — Пригрелся, а? Мы уже практически закрылись, так что если ты так не хочешь ночевать дома, диван к твоим услугам.  
Гинтоки поставил на стол поднос. Хиджиката уставился на принесенное латте и попытался разобрать, что изображено на пенном рисунке, но ассоциации у него возникали исключительно фаллические.  
— Циклонная Нео Армстронг Реактивная Генераторная Пушка, — с гордостью сказал Гинтоки. — Правда, похоже? Скоро я обставлю Такасуги и он пойдет рисовать бабочек на мороз. Будешь печеньки? Это он делал.  
— Меня уже тошнит от кофе, — честно признался ему Хиджиката. — Пойдем выпьем чего покрепче?  
Пока Хиджиката укладывал ноутбук, Гинтоки собрал со стола все сахарные пакетики.  
— Что ты так смотришь? У меня были голодное детство и тяжелая юность.  
— И предрасположенность к диабету, насколько я знаю.  
Гинтоки не ответил, внимательно смотря в сторону выхода. От дверей к стойке решительно направлялся лысый мужчина средних лет.  
— Сынка искать пришел. Давай поторопимся, Хиджиката-кун, пока не началось, — И, взяв под локоть, Гинтоки потянул Хиджикату к выходу.  
Прохладный вечерний воздух выгнал из головы сонную муть, и Хиджиката с почувствовал себя умиротворенным и... счастливым?  
— Тут неподалеку есть одно место. Только рамен и саке, круглосуточно, не эти ваши элитные кофейни.  
— Рад, что ты относишь наше заведение к премиум сегменту, однако это неправда, — сказал Гинтоки и всю дорогу старался идти так, чтобы никто не подумал, что он не знает адреса. Такой наивный.  
Хиджиката закурил.  
— Нам нужно выпить на брудершафт — в палатке Гинтоки наполнил рюмку Хиджикаты, протянул свою. — Чтобы ты не думал лишний раз о ядах.  
Хиджиката обернул руку Гинтоки своей, придвинулся близко и одним глотком осушил саке, глядя Гинтоки в глаза.  
Гинтоки взял обе рюмки и бросил на землю.  
— Это из другой традиции, — сказал Хиджиката.  
— Да? — удивился Гинтоки.  
— Да, — подтвердил Хиджиката и втянул его в поцелуй. Под ногой хрустнуло. — Вот черт.  
Гинтоки тихо засмеялся.  
— Какие планы на выходные? — спросил его Хиджиката.  
— Мы с детьми хотим отправиться за город охотиться на жуков. Едем с нами?  
Подозрение закралось в душу Хиджикаты.  
— Я подумаю, — сказал он.


End file.
